The Wedding
by fritzbrenda
Summary: Finalmente chega o grande dia, um dia esperado tanto por ele quanto sonhado por ela, chegou o dia dos dois, se tornarem apena um.


**Título**: THE WEDDING

**Autor**: FritzBrenda

**Beta**: Lopes

**Categoria**: Romance com um pouco de mel.

**Advertências¹**: Contem Cenas De Sexo :)

**Advertências²**: Eu sei que Castle já foi casado, mas nunca mencionaram na série se ele foi casado na igreja ou não, a fic foi construída depois de terminar de ver uma novela e faltou a cena do casamento, e achei que dava pra adaptar. Se não gosta de fic melosa, fique longe a estória abaixo.

**Classificação**: NC-17

**Completa**: [X] Yes [ ] No

**Música**: Kiss me – Ed Sheeran

**Nota:** Castle não me pertence, muito menos a Kate, se me pertencessem estariam no quarto fazendo "coisinhas" ;)

* * *

**Chapter One.**

Como em um filme em câmera lenta, onde cada pequeno detalhe é revelado aos poucos prendendo o olhar a cada segundo de uma cena, ela permanecia em pé, as mãos pequenas e delicadas deslizando suavemente sobre o vestido, admirando-se perante o grande espelho a sua frente, ela permaneceu assim por alguns minutos... Apenas olhando para o próprio reflexo no espelho.

A saleta da igreja estava finalmente vazia, dava para ouvir os pequenos murmúrios dos convidados acomodados em seus devidos lugares lá fora, a melodia dos violinos ecoava por toda a igreja, deixando o ambiente ameno e ainda mais convidativo.

Ainda diante do grande espelho, ela contemplava a grande obra de arte que seu designer conseguiu desenhar, criar e costurar exclusivamente para ela. Em perfeita simetria, o corte, brilhos e acabamentos, todos os detalhes em perfeita sincronia, sim esse era o resultado final... Esplêndido.

Um discreto laço que unia as finas alças do vestido branco devidamente ornamentado fechando-se na altura do pescoço, com uma alça que começa fina e ao poucos aumenta de largura, cobrindo apenas a parte frontal do corpo de Kate, deixando toda a mostra suas belas costas e dando continuidade a uma longa saia que termina em uma cauda bem torneada, mas quase discreta. Sim o vestido estava do jeito que ela sempre sonhou.

As horas em claro havia valido a pena, o resultado ao qual estava desfrutando agora, era algo que ela jamais esqueceria, assim como todo esse dia. Como ela desejava que ele fugisse a regra, invadisse a saleta a qual ela estava, apenas para aproveitar aquele momento junto a ela, pensou em pegar o celular e ligar, mas lembrou-se que Lanie estava com ele, ela teria que se contentar em ver a expressão de surpresa dele e de todos os convidados.

Era isso nervosismo, ansiedade? Céus com certeza ela estava nervosa e ansiosa, muito ansiosa.

Deslizou a mão novamente sobre o vestido, parando para ajustar na altura do ventre onde repousou ambas as mãos, ali por alguns segundos. Não, ela não estava grávida, mas se permitiu sonhar com isso, de cogitar hipóteses, e de sorrir para si mesma em frente ao espelho, afinal hoje era o dia em que os sonhos, os seus sonhos estavam se tornando realidade.

As suas mãos nuas, sem luvas, sem tecido algum "Nada que me impeça de tocar e sentir a pele dele..." e foram com essas palavras que ela se justificou a sua melhor amiga, e madrinha de casamento.

As recordações daquele dia ainda estavam à mente dela, lembrava-se perfeitamente da cara de pasma de Lanie com as palavras dela, a melhor amiga nunca havia ouvido a detetive falar dessa forma, tão aberta e espontânea, definitivamente Castle havia feito uma mudança e tanto em sua vida.

E assim uma vez que as lembranças tomaram conta do momento, permitiu-se perder-se em algumas recordações ainda mais antigas, de quando era apenas uma criança e que se sentava com a mãe no sofá para folhear revistas, quando começou a fazer isso era apenas para imitar a posição da mãe que estava sentada no outro sofá, sempre olhando de canto de olho para virar a pagina junto com ela, mas depois... com o tempo acabou pegando o hábito de sonhar, imaginar, de se perder em seus pensamentos imaginando como seria o grande dia

Sua mãe sempre ao seu lado, rindo das caras e bocas que a pequena Kate fazia, e com o passar do tempo pegara o hábito de ler para ela, contando sobre os detalhes que cada costureiro havia utilizado para personalizar o seu modelo, permitindo que a imaginação da pequena Kate apenas aflorasse ainda mais...

Essas recordações ainda traziam um misto de dor e saudades, são detalhes sobre sua mãe que ficaram gravados em seu coração, momentos guardados a sete chaves e que ainda não compartilhados com Castle. O único homem a quem entregou o seu coração, com todo o seu amor, e agora entregaria o resto de sua vida.

Tinha a certeza de que novas lembranças e novas recordações seriam construídas depois desse dia, lembranças que talvez nunca superariam as de sua mãe, mas com certeza seriam inesquecíveis e formidáveis tanto quando as outras que já tinha.

E nesse misto de emoções uma delicada lágrima desceu por sua face, mas dessa vez era uma lágrima de alegria. Definitivamente queria que Castle jogasse fora toda essa tradição de não ver a noiva antes da cerimônia para o ar, e viesse ficar ali com ela, apenas abraçando-a.

Limpou a lágrima, sorriu mais uma vez e caminhou em direção à porta de saída, parando a porta e olhando para o espelho que ainda a refletia com uma mão apoiada ao trinco, como se despedisse de seu cúmplice secreto e guardador de sua felicidade, e fechou a porta atrás de si.

No final do pequeno corredor esperava a figura mais presente em sua vida após o ocorrido com sua mãe, à figura que segurou a casa com unhas e dentes o quanto pode; A pessoa que lutou para suprir a falta que ela sentia da mãe, mas que quando não aguentou mais o fardo que carregava, buscou auxilio em uma coisa que um dia iria destruí-lo, e quando esse dia chegou, foi ela quem tomou a frente de tudo, salvando-o do seu cruel destino.

Foi uma época difícil para ela, noites em claro, e pedidos silenciosos de ajuda ao ser divino, uma luta que jamais pensou em desistir e que agora mostrava o quanto havia valido a pena o fato de ter ele ali com ela nesse momento tão especial em sua vida era a certeza de um dever cumprido.

- Como você está bela. – Afirmou o todo orgulhoso pai da noiva – muito muito linda. – ele completou.

Lentamente ela caminhou para mais próximo dele começando a quebrar a distancia que separava ela de uma nova vida, de uma nova rotina, de uma nova forma de ver o mundo.

- Você está igual a sua mãe, quando nos casamos – Jim estava de frente para a filha e viu quando uma teimosa lágrima escorreu pelo rosto dela. – ei, ei, ei... Sem choros... Não hoje.

Jim segurou as duas mãos de sua filha puxando-a para um abraço, a magia do casamento havia conquistado Kate, e assim ficaram por alguns minutos... Desfrutando desse breve momento de pai e filha... aproveitando esse breve momento entre pai e filha.

Kate quebrou o abraço, passando a mão sobre a maçã do rosto para tirar a marca do leve choro, Jim estendeu o braço para ela para assim, finalmente caminharem pela nave, até o altar da igreja.

- Esta pronta? – perguntou ele – pronta para que a mágica aconteça?

Kate sorriu e apoiou a sua mão no braço dele, acenou com a cabeça positivamente e assim caminharam em direção à cerimônia.

Castle estava junto aos padrinhos no altar da pequena e modesta igreja tentando conter a sua inquietação, ele ainda pegava lembrando-se do dia em que ela finalmente aceitou seu pedido de casamento, depois de inúmeras vezes dizer "não". Respirou fundo e sorriu, um sorriso de satisfação que tomava conta do rosto dele, afinal havia chego o dia em que ela deixaria de ser apenas sua musa e se tornaria sua esposa, apenas dele.

Ele olhava para os poucos bancos que havia dentro da igreja, todos ocupados, uma grande faixa de tecido branco dividia as fileiras, logo-logo ela passaria por ali, trazendo consigo a beleza e toda magia que carregava, indo em direção a ele, e entregando-se completamente a ele. Haviam concordado em uma cerimônia simples com apenas amigos e conhecidos, pessoas que para eles significavam muito e que de alguma maneira ou outra contribuíram para que eles finalmente ficassem juntos.

- Se acalme Castle – disse Lanie saindo do seu lugar e caminhando até o noivo que estava inquieto desde que havia entrado na igreja. – Venha até aqui, deixe-me ajustar essa gravata.

Castle parou de frente para ela, a médica legista estava estonteante, e assim como ele, feliz.

- Você não acha que ela seria capaz de... – perguntou ele nervosamente. – o olhar fixo para a entrada da igreja.

- Não Castle, a noiva não vai fugir, e você não vai precisar correr atrás dela como em um filme Hollywoodiano. – respondeu Lanie depositando as suas mãos no peito de Castle, para acalmá-lo. – Mas você tem que me prometer que irá fazer a minha amiga feliz.

- Always – respondeu ele olhando para ela, pegando as mãos dela e depositando um beijo nelas.

Esposito caminhou de encontro a Lanie, soltando algumas palavras descontraídas para tentar acalmar o pobre escritor que agora estava um pouco mais tranquilo.

Martha assumiu o papel de Lanie, fazendo o seu filho ficar de frente para ela, para o deleite de Castle atrás de Martha havia uma pequena porta que mostrava a imensidão do mar que ficava atrás da igreja e assim permitiu-se perder alguns momentos admirando o lindo azul que se movia tão calmamente no dia de hoje, sendo apenas desperto de seus pensamentos pela marcha nupcial que anunciava finalmente a chegada da noiva. Sim ela estava maravilhosa.

Do lado de fora do hotel, o barulho das ondas no mar embalava a primeira noite deles, a luz do luar parcialmente dentro do quarto, sendo completado pela pequena claridade que a lareira fornecia, esse pequeno conjunto trabalhava tornando tudo mais especial, a noite mais sedutora.

E mais uma vez ela esta ali... olhando para seu reflexo no grande espelho que há no quarto, ainda devidamente trajada de noiva, e com as recentes recordações da cerimônia ainda muito viva em sua mente, desde o leve franzir de testa que fez quando o pai a entregou nas mãos de Castle, no pé do altar até a declamação dos votos de ambos. Castle sabia muito bem o que aquele franzir de testa significava, era o seu modo de dizer o quão nervosa ela também estava, era o seu modo de dizer que precisava de um pequeno apoio, e quando ele a recebeu de seu sogro, e tocou as mãos geladas pelo nervosismo dela, ele passou a serenidade que ela tanto necessitava...

Castle chegou por de atrás de Kate e colocou suas mãos na cintura dela trazendo-a para junto de seu corpo, envolveu seus braços em torno dela, aspirou levemente o perfume de cerejas que ela usava e permaneceu ali, contemplando aquela visão perfeita através do espelho, mas um pequeno detalhe fazia a grande diferença nesse momento, o par de alianças que eles usavam. Mais que um objeto, um símbolo de tudo o que ambos representam agora na vida um do outro, um objeto que significa que a partir de agora eles são apenas um.

- Gostou? – perguntou ele ainda ali, com seu corpo juntamente colado ao dela.

Ainda em silencio ela começou a brincar com a sua mão sobre a dele, aproveitando aquele momento, desejando que isso tivesse acontecido momentos antes dela entrar na igreja, quando estava na saleta, mas agora... Agora também estava perfeito.

- Quando estava quase na hora de entrar... Desejei exatamente isso, que você entrasse lá na sala onde eu estava e ficasse assim... Desse jeito que está agora comigo... – disse ela olhando para ele através do espelho.

- Por que não me avisou? – perguntou ele um pouco confuso – achei que acreditava na superstição da noiva e do noivo não poderem se encontrar antes da cerimônia – disse ele apertando o corpo dela mais junto ao seu.

- Não sou de acreditar em superstições Castle, e Lanie estava com meu celular – disse ela sorrindo – Mas também fiquei feliz que não o tenha feito, adorei ver a sua cara de surpresa quando me viu entrando... e respondendo a sua pergunta – disse ela virando-se calmamente de frente para ele – eu amei tudo. Foi perfeito.

Os lábios se encontraram pela primeira vez desde que eles haviam entrado naquele quarto, os mesmo lábios que ele já havia se acostumado a beijar ao longo do relacionamento deles, os mesmos lábios que sorriam pare ele, e às vezes o repreendia, os mesmos lábios que ele já havia se acostumado a domar e controlar quando estavam na cama, mas agora... Tudo tinha um novo gosto em sua vida.

Castle deslizava as mãos nas livres costas de Kate, o modelo que ela havia escolhido era impecável e continha uma visão paradisíaca de toda a extensão de suas costas, ele teve que lutar com toda sua força de vontade para não arrastar Kate da festa ou sair de fininho com ela dali, para finalmente poder ter a sua esposa em seus braços, para amá-la pela primeira vez como Sra Castle.

Kate quebrou o beijo a procura de ar e lentamente ela se virou, dando as costas para Castle inclinando o pescoço para baixo, para que ele desfizesse o laço que segurava o vestido, lentamente ele observou o vestido deslizar pelo corpo de sua amada, revelando tudo o que ele já havia se acostumado a ter em seus braços.

Ainda de costas para ele, Castle quebrou os milímetros de distancia que os separavam puxando-a pelos ombros e depositando um beijo de cada lado, um sorriso brotou nos lábios de Kate e ela se virou ficando de frente para ele, todo o corpo exposto para a visão de seu amado, os olhos dele fixos em seus seios, corpo esse que as mãos dele conheciam tão bem, cada nuance, cada detalhe.

E assim mais uma vez ela a puxou pela cintura trazendo o corpo dela de encontro ao seu, tomando para si os lábios dela, com mais prazer, com certa luxúria, ter aquele corpo em seus braços.

Pouco a pouco as peças começaram a se amontoar ao chão paletó, gravata, todos sendo tirados sem pressa alguma, sapatos, camisa e assim o smoking branco de Castle fez companhia ao vestido de Kate, pouco a poucos o contato de ambos se tornava mais intimo, mais intenso. As mãos de Castle agora percorriam todo o corpo dela enquanto uma língua hábil e provocante tomava conta de sua boca, foi à vez dele em quebrar o beijo a procura de ar, mas não permitindo que ela se afastasse por nada, encostou a sua testa na dela, e se permitiu ficar assim por alguns instantes, os olhos fechados, os sentidos aguçados até que a pegou no colo com extrema delicadeza e a carregou para a cama. Depositou-a suavemente em cima da cama, e ficou admirando a mulher que estava ali com ele, a serenidade e completude nos olhos dela, ela esteve radiante a noite toda... Mais aos olhos dele, sempre houve um brilhou desde a primeira vez em que ele a viu, uma áurea que a deixaria eternamente bela.

"_... Ela estava parada a porta da Igreja, um singelo ramalhete de copos de leite as mãos, de braços dados ao seu pai, e o seu sorriso... aquele sorriso que iluminava a todos que ficavam próximo a ela, e que hoje ali estavam. Essa imagem ficaria na mente dele para sempre e como se por segundos toda uma história ao lado dela passou por sua mente, desde a primeira vez em que ele a viu, até o dia em que ele arrancou os fios da bomba e ela o abraçou, tiroteios, e as horas e horas que passaram acordados procurando resolver os crimes cometidos, simplesmente tudo, até o dia em que a quase perdeu quando foi baleada no funeral de Montgomery... o medo de perde-la..." _

Castle uniu-se a ela na cama, o peso do corpo dele sobre o dela, a perna dele encaixando-se perfeitamente entre as dela. O beijo que ele depositou entre o vale dos seios exatamente onde ela carrega a cicatriz, causou-lhe um arrepio delicioso por todo o corpo, a boca dele foi substituída pelos dedos, um toque suave, mas que expressava o quanto ele ainda sentia por aquele dia tão escuro e ela recebeu a mensagem e elevou a mão de encontro à cabeça de Castle acariciando os espessos cabelos dele, sim tudo aquilo tinha um significado para eles. O marco de toda uma mudança.

"_... o filme continuou, a primeira noite deles juntos, momentos compartilhados, olhares e toques. Desde o mais discreto dentro do precinto, até os mais íntimos de quando estavam juntos, protegido da maldade exterior na casa dela, ou na casa dele... e assim o filme seguiu até o dia de hoje, agora ela estava ali, na porta da igreja, ao lado de seu pai, as damas de honra jogando flores ao chão, enquanto ela dava os primeiros passos em direção a ele... a careta... ahh a careta que fizera para ele, a mesma careta que faz quando esta nervosa com algo, mas extremamente feliz... e ele... bem a única coisa que ele poderia fazer era esperar até que ela chegasse até ele..." _

Castle continuou com as caricias e os beijos foram subindo lentamente em direção ao pescoço onde ele deu uma leve mordida, arrancando um suspiro de Kate, os beijos seguiram cheios ternura e paixão, sua mão agora calmamente percorria a lateral do corpo dela, fazendo-a arrepiar-se em resposta a todos os seus toques, ela inclinou a perna para que ele tivesse mais acesso a ela... Sim ela queria senti-lo tocando-a onde ela mais necessitava, seu corpo gritava pelos toques dele e ele sabia disso, portanto não demorou, agiu com extrema agilidade sua mão hábil de encontro a região intima dela que já estava pulsante em resposta ao prazer que sentia por ele.

Sua hábil mão começou acariciar a região suavemente, por cima do tecido fino da calcinha branca que ela usava, as duas mãos dela na cabeça dele remexendo e brincando com os fios de cabelos dele enquanto o beijo invasor na boca dela não era quebrado e mais prazer era proporcionado.

"... Poucos passos os separavam, a marcha nupcial nunca tinha sido tão longa para ele como estava sendo para ela, os padrinhos nos seus devidos lugares, as lagrimas de alegria da amiga, dava a Kate a sensação de estar fazendo o certo... Martha ao lado de Alexis que segurava as alianças... tudo simplesmente perfeito... "

Castle cessou os toques e interrompeu o beijo, e mais uma vez ficou admirando a mulher com que agora estava casado, Kate elevou os braços acima da cabeça, de uma forma sedutora, causando o efeito desejado nele, deixá-lo ainda mais excitado, passou a mão sobre o rosto de sua amada esposa admirando-a, contemplando a felicidade que irradiava em sua pele, e principalmente em seu sorriso.

"... Todos em seus devidos lugares e o Padre iniciou a cerimônia, contendo em seu discurso lições de vida, falou sobre o amor, respeito e lealdade, falou também das dificuldades que enfrentariam... pena que o Padre não sabia de todos os obstáculos que juntos eles já haviam superado, das emboscadas, vigílias, e tudo mais... por que se soubesse teria economizado uma boa parte do discurso sobre dificuldades..."

Kate tocou no rosto de Castle permitindo-se mergulhar nas profundezas dos olhos azuis dele, por um momento ficaram apenas assim admirando-se e sorrindo um para o outro... um sorriso de cumplicidade.

Dessa vez foi ela quem o puxou para um beijo profundo a língua dela dentro da boca dele ansiando por mais, o beijo foi quebrado por ela, apenas para morder o lábio inferior dele e voltar a beijá-lo de uma forma estarrecedora, de uma forma totalmente desinibida, a fina calcinha branca ainda era uma barreira entre os dois, mas ele não tinha pressa em removê-la, afinal eles tinham toda a noite, toda uma vida, e hoje esse momento seria muito especial.

O beijo se tornou mais profundo, mas urgente, agora com mais volúpia e Kate cruzou as pernas ao redor do corpo dele trazendo-o ainda mais para próximo a ela, as mãos habilidosas dele começaram a acariciar os seios dela, dando leves apertões, os beijos agora estavam sendo direcionados ao pescoço, as mãos de Castle foram substituídas por uma boca voraz e habilidosa língua nos seios dela alternando entre um e outro seio ao qual ele sugava com paixão e dava leves mordidas causando uma mistura de sensações.

As mãos de Castle alisavam prazerosamente a superfície da calcinha, exatamente em cima de seu centro deixando Kate ainda mais excitada, com dedos hábeis e conhecedor da arte de dar prazer especialmente a ela. Ele sentia o quão preparada ela estava apenas com os toques iniciais dele e isso o satisfazia, subiu a mão lentamente contornando o corpo dela e sentindo-a se arrepiar aos toques dele, pressionou seu membro ereto sobre a região dela e ela pode sentir a excitação dele de encontro a parte intima dela, mas ela ainda estava em desvantagem, afinal ele ainda estava de calça.

Elevou as mãos de encontro ao cós da calça, abrindo o cinto e descendo o ziper, a urgência de senti-lo ao natural era completamente compreensivo, mas Castle não tinha pressa não esta noite e por isso ele tirou as mãos dela dali e segurando novamente sobre a cabeça dela ele voltou a beijá-la, aquela noite seria dela, única e exclusivamente dela.

Mais uma vez começou a sugar os seios de Kate e direcionou suas mãos novamente para a região pulsante de Kate, desceu os beijos a mesma medida que levava consigo o pequeno tecido branco chegando aos pés de Kate e lançando-o ao chão, juntamente com sua calça e as outras roupas que ali já estavam.

"_... Eles trocaram olhares, enquanto cada palavra do Padre era absorvida por eles, para ambos era uma sensação nova, já estiveram em casamentos antes, mas dessa vez era diferente, era um momento nunca experimentado por eles, e eles agora iriam compartilhar juntos..." _

Castle voltou a sua atenção a aquela região que ele já havia degustado muitas vezes, com movimentos circulares levando-a a loucura, ter o gosto dela em sua boca o deixava louco, e ver o corpo dela respondendo do jeito que estava respondendo, o deixava ainda mais estimulado em dar prazer, sugadas e leves mordicadas juntavam-se ao conjunto de movimentos que eram feitos em prol dela, e a cada nova investida de sua língua, um gemido era solto e ele agarrava com mais força na lateral de suas pernas.

Kate mergulhou suas mãos nos cabelos de Castle acariciando e incentivando a continuar o que estava fazendo, ele sabia com deixa-la louca e era exatamente por isso que eles sempre se deram tão bem, tanto no dia-a-dia, quando na cama.

Castle mergulhou mais profundamente entre as pernas de Kate fazendo-a gemer mais uma vez, Kate arqueou suas costas em reflexo do prazer que sentia, e quando sentiu seu corpo dar sinal dos primeiros espasmos que estavam vindos, tratou de trazer Castle para cima, afinal à brincadeira teria que demorar mais tempo a acabar.

Assim com Castle, Kate também havia se acostumado a sentir o seu próprio gosto nos lábio dele, havia se tornado uma rotina, uma rotina gostosa e viciante. Kate desceu as mãos pelo peito de Castle chegando até a boxer branca que usava sentindo volume por de baixo do único tecido que os separava, Kate inverteu as posições sentando-se sobre ele e sentindo de perto o membro que pulsava em prazer a ela, apoiou as duas mãos no peito de Castle e começou a se movimentar lentamente para frente a para trás, aquela mulher também sabia como mexer com todos os sentidos dele, principalmente quando estavam na cama...

Kate se abaixou e o beijo, Castle colocou uma mão sobre o pescoço dela e a puxou para aprofundar ainda mais o beijo, mas ela logo quebrou o contato, era a vez dela de participar daquele jogo de sedução e prazer que ambos estavam participando, um jogo que a cada partida ficava melhor e melhor, começou a traçar um caminho de beijos que iam demoradamente do pescoço de Castle até a barra da Boxer, mas optou em ainda não tirar ainda a única barreira que impedia que eles se unissem. Ainda por cima do tecido, ela estimulou o membro dele, apertando, e movimentando aquilo que o tecido permitia, ela sentia o pulsar dele, e o ouviu gemer quando o beijo sobre o tecido.

Lentamente ela retirou a boxer, revelando a grande protuberância que estava guardada, aquilo não era nenhuma novidade para ela, mas mesmo assim... esse dia era com se tudo fosse a primeira vez para eles.

Posicionou-se novamente entre as pernas dele e começou a estimula-lo com as mãos, em movimentos leves e contínuos, olhando para ele e vendo cada expressão de prazer que ele fazia, quando colocou a extensão de seu membro em sua boca, pode ouvir gemidos misturados com palavras desconexas, sim mais uma vez ela havia conseguido aquilo que tinha em mente, levar Castle a loucura em segundos.

E ali, ela se deleitou por um longo momento, com movimentos hora lentos, hora rápidos, para dar total satisfação a ele, e aquilo que não estava em sua boca, eram maravilhosamente estimulados pelas mãos dela, Castle pode sentir os primeiros espasmos de tudo aquilo que ela estava fazendo, e gentilmente ele a buscou tomando seus lábios, sim o gosto dele na boca dela também era maravilhoso.

Castle inverteu as posições e se acomodou entre as pernas dela penetrando-a lentamente, ela com os olhos fechados e o corpo levemente arcado colado ao dele o dizia que tudo estava perfeito. E assim começou as suas investidas contra ela, suaves, leves, repletas de carinho e ternura, havia uma compreensão mútua, o ritmo que ele ditava era bem aceito por ela, por que ainda estavam curtindo a satisfação de ter um ao outro por completo, aos poucos a necessidades um dou outro foi aumentando e ele adotou um novo ritmo, um pouco mais forte mais ainda longe de acabar...

"_... - Katherine Beckett é de livre e espontânea vontade que está aqui hoje? – perguntou o Padre olhando diretamente para ela, ela sorriu olhando para Castle e respondeu segura – Sim.  
o Padre virou-se de frente para Castle e repetiu a pergunta:_

_- Richard Alexander Castle, é de livre e espontânea vontade que está aqui hoje? _

_A mesma cena foi realizada por Castle, que olhou profundamente nos olhos de Kate e respondeu seguro ao Padre sem desviar um segundo do olhar dela – Sim._

_Alexis caminhou até Padre segurando a pequena almofada que estava a alianças, ali foram abençoadas por ele e colocadas a disposição do casal. Kate soltou o braço de Castle virando de frente para Alexis e pegando a aliança dele da superfície, virou novamente para ele que já estava com a mão esquerda estendida, e começou a repetir as palavras que eram ditas pelo Padre:_

_- Eu, Katherine Beckett aceito você Richard Alexander Castle, como meu legitimo esposo, prometo amar e respeitar, na saúde e na doença, na alegria e na tristeza, na riqueza e na pobre até que a morte nos separe._

_Castle seguiu o mesmo movimento de Kate pegando a aliança sobre a superfície da almofada e ficando de frente para ela, e repetiu as palavras do Padre:_

_- Eu, Richard Alexander Castle aceito você Katherine Beckett como minha legitima esposa, prometo amar e respeitar, na saúde e na doença, na alegria e na tristeza, na riqueza e na pobreza até que a morte nos separe. – Dito isso ele depositou um longo beijo sobre aliança dela, com se assim selasse verdadeiramente o seu compromisso com ela..."_

Castle aumentou o ritmo, fazendo a sua amada gemer de prazer de encontro ao peito dele, a cada investida as palavras desconexas que saiam da boca dela o informava que todo o seu esforço estava sendo satisfatório, mas não seria final... Kate novamente inverteu as posições sentando-se sobre o colo de Castle, ditando um novo ritmo, não tão rápido quando ao dele, mas de uma maneira sedutora, ele não resistiu ao ter todo aquele belo corpo sobre ele e subiu suas mãos em encontro aos seios dela massageando e estimulando enquanto ela se movimentava sobre ele, quando suas mãos já não eram mais suficientes, ele arqueou o corpo ficando sentado na cama e assim ela pode se acomodar ainda mais e desfrutar de tudo, jogou as suas pernas ao redor da cintura dele, deixando menor ainda a distancia entre eles que já era mínima, ele a segurou pela cintura tomando conta novamente do ritmo daquela dança sensual deles, ele viu os primeiros espasmo tomar conta do corpo dela, o longo cabelo dela jogado para trás juntamente com sua cabeça, deixando o longo pescoço que ele adorava a mostra...

Kate o sentia suspirar no colo de seus seios, sentia o calor de seus lábios nos bicos enrijecidos deixando-os ainda mais sensíveis, de todas as vezes que estiveram juntos nunca uma noite de amor deles era igual a outra, e essa não seria diferente. Castle aumentou o ritmo, era algo que ambos os corpos ansiavam... até que o clímax chegou para ambos... juntos... como um perfeito casal. Ele a deitou na cama, ainda sobre o corpo dela, o sorriso de satisfação estampado na cara dela...

"_... Novamente voltaram a ficar de frente para o Padre, e ouviram as palavras finais daquele sonho que se tornava realidade... a emoção já havia tomado conta de todos e Kate já havia desistido de tentar segurar algumas lágrimas que teimavam em rolar pelo seu rosto...  
- E oelo poder a mim investido... eu vos declaro marido e mulher. – disse o padre – Você já pode beijar a noiva..." _

As palavras do Padre ainda ecoavam na mente de Castle, Kate colocou a mão esquerda no rosto dele e por um momento permaneceram assim, apenas se olhando e tentando recuperar o ritmo de suas respirações, ele pegou mais uma vez a mão que havia a aliança e beijo e finalmente deu um longo beijo em sua agora não mais noiva, mas sim sua mulher.


End file.
